1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery nozzle for a cup vendor for supplying cola, juice or the like to a cup of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a cup vendor for supplying cola, juice or the like, syrup and soda water or water are independently supplied from a delivery port which is provided in the body of the cup vendor, and stirred in a delivery nozzle which is mounted on the delivery port, to be supplied into a cup as a mixed liquid from the nozzle. FIG. 38 is a side elevational view showing a conventional delivery nozzle 1 for such a cup vendor and a delivery port 2 provided on the body of the cup vendor. Referring to FIG. 38, the delivery nozzle 1 has an entry 1a provided on its upper portion, a nozzle inner surface, which is slightly smaller in diameter than the entry 1a, provided on its lower portion, and a mixed liquid delivery port 1b provided on a lower end of the nozzle inner surface. FIG. 39 is a perspective view showing such a delivery nozzle 1.
The body delivery port 2 of the cup vendor is provided on its center with a downwardly projecting syrup supply port 2a. A downwardly opening supply port 2b for soda water or water is provided in a seating portion around the syrup supply port 2a in an outwardly inclined manner. A rubber packing 3 is engaged with the outer periphery of the body delivery port 2, to come into pressure contact with the inner surface of the entry 1a when the body delivery port 2 is inserted in the entry 1a of the delivery nozzle 1.
The soda water or water which is supplied from the supply port 2b to the inner surface of the delivery nozzle 1 downwardly comes into contact with the nozzle inner surface and is mixed with the syrup which is supplied from the syrup supply port 2a, to be downwardly supplied as a mixed liquid to a cup from the mixed liquid delivery port 1b.
After the mixed liquid is downwardly supplied to the cup in such a delivery port of the cup vendor, however, a remainder containing the syrup is disadvantageously left in the nozzle. When such a remainder of the mixed liquid is kept intact, sugar contained therein causes invasion of injurious insects such as ants or cockroaches, or bacterial multiplication. In order to prevent such invasion of injurious insects and bacterial multiplication, therefore, it is necessary to detach the nozzle from the cup vendor and wash the same during the nighttime when the cup vendor is not used. However, it is extremely troublesome to wash the nozzle as a daily activity.